How Love Changes Us
by Brooks
Summary: When Severus Snape finds out that he has sixteen year old twin daughters, it turns his world upside down. And now that Voldemort is rising..strange things are happening...
1. And So It Begins

How Love Changes Us  
  
Severus Snape sat on a normal muggle bench, trying to blend in. His eyes stopped scanning the crowd and looked back at the letter silently reading it.  
Dear Severus Snape,  
We are sorry to inform you that Jasmine Baker has passed away. She died on August 12th from unknown causes. We must call upon you to take care of your children. Raven and Krystal will be waiting at the Kings Cross Train Station for you. You are the only person left blood related to them, and if you do not accept the responsibility of taking care of them then they will be sent to foster care.  
Thanks for your time and consideration.  
Genevieve Rere  
Head of Social Services  
  
Of coarse there had been no doubt in his mind that he would take the girls in. All though truth be told, Snape had no idea that he had daughters. He of coarse knew that Jasmine had always wanted children but he never knew that he was the father of them. If only he'd known. Things would definitely be different.  
The clock struck twelve and Snape snapped out of his dream-like stance. Quickly he scanned the crowd searching for someone that resembled Jasmine. When his eyes landed on two girls that had long blonde hair and were rather tall and skinny he had no doubt in his mind that they were his children.  
They both stood clung to one another, their blonde hair coming down to just beyond their shoulders. Their blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight and their eyes scanned the crowd not knowing who they were looking for. The only way you could tell that the girls were Snape's children was that they had his high cheek bones that were always tinted with a slight rosy quality.  
'I had twins!' Snape reminded himself. He had always wanted twins. Jasmine wanted them, and that caused Snape to want them. Boys are what he would prefer but the girls in front of him reminded him of her, and he wasn't complaining to have a reminder of her everyday.  
Suddenly one of the girls eye's made contact with his. Snape just stared back into the eyes that their mother had. The girl nudged her sister and they both looked at him. Snape stood from his bench and made his way over, dodging people as he went by.  
"Are you Severus Snape?" The girl on the right asked.  
Snape nodded his head. The girl on the right smiled but the one on the left stood and glared at him.  
"You're not expecting us to call you Dad are you? Because we're not." She spat. Snape turned his gaze toward her. 'She definitely got my attitude.' he thought.  
"Just call me..." he trailed off. What should they call him? He is their father, but he has never been there for them. He isn't their professor. 'Oh Merlin! They aren't magical! I had squibs!' he thought. In fact it seemed that way, being that they were sixteen. Severus was too formal though. Snape wasn't polite. But he hadn't been polite to them, leaving them all by themselves. "Snape." he finished.  
The one on the left raised her eyebrows but the one on the right stuck out her hand. "Don't mind, Krys," she said. "I'm Raven." Snape shook her hand and turned to the other girl.  
"Don't be expecting me to bow down before you like Rave here." she said jabbing her thumb toward her sister who glared at her. "I'm Krystal, call me Krystal. Nothing else." She said scowling.  
Before Snape or the twins could say anything else there was a squeak and someone popped out behind Krystal. She had very curly black hair that came down to above her shoulders. Her eyes were deep brown almost black, and she had a small round face. She still was half hidden behind Krystal and looked skeptically at Snape.  
"Where Mama?" she asked her eyes filling with tears. Snape looked at her strangely and she ducked behind Krystal.  
"Sh Holly, she's not here." Krystal said bending down to look her square in the eye. "Sweety, she's not going to come back." Krystal said looking sadly at the little girl who was on the verge of tears.  
"Why not?" she sobbed.  
"Because she can't come back." Raven said grabbing the little girl into a hug. The girl cried and the girls turned back to a stunned Snape.  
Snape stood speechless for a few moments. "Who's that?" he asked nodding toward the little girl.  
"This is our little sister, Holly." Krystal said. "Where we go she goes," she added sternly.  
"I don't have room for her." Snape said not meaning so sound rude.  
"Then we won't come." Krystal said through gritted teeth. "We're not letting them take her to some orphanage. She's going through a tough time right now and she need familiar faces around."  
"I understand, I just don't have room...." Snape did some quick thinking. He wanted to spend time with his daughters. He really did. "Do you mind if you share a room?" He asked hopefully. Although he stressed his words so that it didn't sound like he was hopeful, Severus Snape was not the hopeful kind.  
"No prob." Raven said rocking the little girl.  
"Well where is your stuff?" Snape asked trying to move the conversation along.  
"It's in that." Raven said pointing her thumb behind her. Snape followed the direction to where she was pointing and his mouth almost dropped open. They had at least thirty bags the size of desks. There were small ones and some of them were bigger.  
Raven noticed the look on his face and laughed. Snape turned his attention to her. "Well, you can't expect us to have little carry on bags can you? We're are sixteen and she's three. We had our whole lives to pack." She said smiling a smile that could melt almost any heart. Snape's heart however didn't melt. Maybe the ice around it cracked a little but it sure didn't melt. He scowled.  
"I would have thought that being sixteen you would have known better than to pack everything, and only take the necessities." He said.  
Krystal smirked. "I take after him," she said looking at Raven, who half smiled also. Snape noticed that Raven smiled with the right side of their mouth and had a dimple on the right side, while Krystal had the same on the left. 'How unique.' he thought to himself.  
"I wanna go home." Holly said pulling on Raven's sleeve. Raven turned to Snape.  
"Grab as much as you can, and we'll be on our way." he said picking up some of the bags. 'This is going to be interesting.' he thought.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. Do you like this so far? I want to know what you all think about it! I have so many things to do now though, now that school started up again, but I promise I will finish the story. Hope you guys like it. Please Read & Review! Thanks, from Brooks :) 


	2. Upon the Grounds of Hogwarts

"Holly, please! Will you just be quiet?" Krystal and Raven were growing restless. People passing by their compartment on the train quickened their pace. Holly however, didn't seem to notice. She was throwing a tantrum, screaming for her mother and father.  
"Are you sure you've tried everything?" Snape asked. He wanted it to stop. All the screaming was giving him a major headache.  
"Well you don't seem to be screaming out any ideas!" Krystal snapped and angrily sat down. Raven looked at Holly sadly. They had indeed tried everything. Or so Snape thought.  
"Cuddle her." Raven said turning to Snape.  
"WHAT?" Snape thundered.  
"If you cuddle her, she might stop. I can tell you're getting a headache." She said smiling. Krystal looked away from looking out the window and smiled evilly at Snape.  
"I can't do that!" Snape argued knowing that it was a losing battle. There was nothing left to do.  
Krystal bent over and gathered Holly in her arms gently handing her to Snape. Snape reluctantly reached out to hold her. The look on his face was priceless. Every inch she came closer his face got paler, if possible, and a sneer rose up on his face.  
"You tell anyone that I do this, and you won't live to see you're wedding." he said glaring at the twins, who in turn gave him their crooked left and right smiles.  
Holly stopped crying so loudly and gently sobbed into Snape's robes. "Daddy?" Holly choked out.  
Snape raised his eyebrows while Krystal and Raven burst out laughing. "She thinks you're dad!" Raven screeched as if it was the funniest thing in the world.  
"What's so funny about that?" Snape asked his eyebrows rising higher.  
  
"You look nothing like him!" Krystal said almost gaining control before she burst out again.  
Snape resisted the urge to speak his mind to her and shrugged it off. Five minutes later Holly had cried herself to sleep and was now lying down in the chair across from Snape.  
"She looks like, Jasmine." Snape said, not noticing he said it aloud until Raven answered him.  
"Ya, she does." Raven said smiling.  
Krystal tipped her head to the side, squinting and concentrating hard. "I don't know how you guys can get Mom out of her. She looks more like Jacky-boy."  
"Who?" Snape asked.  
"Mom's husband." Raven said looking away from Snape.  
Jasmine had gotten married? Who? What? Where? When? WHY? Snape wondered. Jasmine and Snape had promised each other seventeen years ago that they would get married to no one and would wait until the fall of the Dark Lord to get married. They had promised! Snape's anger was rising and he didn't even notice.  
"Jasmine got married?" He got out finally. Raven looked away looking sad while Krystal glared at Snape.  
"You can't expect to knock someone up and leave, and not expect Mom to find a decent father!" she said standing up.  
Snape stood up so that he was the dominant one and glared back at Krystal. Damn him for her inheriting his attitude.  
"I didn't know she was pregnant!" he thundered around the silent room. Holly rolled over and everyone held his or her breath hoping that she wouldn't wake up.  
"You didn't know?" Raven asked joining her sister.  
"Of coarse I didn't! If I knew I had kids I would have been there in a heartbeat. Jasmine never bothered to tell me though."  
Krystal and Raven looked at each other and sat back down. "We didn't know that you didn't know." They said together.  
Snape sat down and looked at the window trying to ignore his daughters. The train slowed down and Snape stood up grabbing some bags.  
"Hold up there. You carry Holly and we can get the bags." Raven said. Snape looked at Holly to the bags. The bags would be so much easier. Krystal smiled and waited for Snape to answer.  
"Fine." he concluded. He scooped Holly up and had no idea how to hold her. He tried several different positions but it all didn't seem like Holly would be comfortable.  
Krystal and Raven laughed hysterically. "Put her head on your shoulder and hold her." They managed to say. Snape nodded and tried that. It seemed much more convenient. This way he could hold Holly and several bags. Snape, Krystal, Raven, and Holly made their way across the platform. The castle was still behind a hill and before they could fully see it Krystal stopped in her tracks.  
Snape spun around and looked at her quizzically. "What is it?" He asked impatiently.  
"Was mom a witch?" she asked looking at Snape with full seriousness. "She was wasn't she?" she said, as if a light bulb clicked on.  
"Yes, she was. I thought you knew that." Snape said continuing walking. The sooner he got to the castle the sooner he could sleep and the sooner he would wake up from this dream.  
"No, she never mentioned it. She never talked about her past." Raven said throwing her hair over her shoulder.  
As they rounded the corner and started on the path leading from the train station to the castle Krystal and Raven drew in breaths. The castle stood in front of them, as tall as ever. Laminated by the night sky and the full moon over the lake. There seemed to be two moons that night. One in the sky and one reflecting into the cool waters were the giant squid was stretching its tentacles after a long day. Hundreds of lights were on in the castle making the grounds light up like a Christmas tree. Even Snape stopped a moment to take in the beautiful sight that the castle always had.  
"Did Mom go to school here, or someone else?" Raven asked breaking silence.  
"Yes. She was in the house Ravenclaw." Snape recalled.  
"Hmmmm...." Raven mumbled to herself.  
"What?" Krystal asked.  
"It's just that a long time ago, when we were only about five or so, Mom use to call out in her sleep, "Severus, I'll join you in Slytherin just don't leave me." I finally understood it." Snape did a double take.  
"What do you mean she screamed that out?" he asked all the color draining from his face.  
"What that actually means something other than switching houses?" Raven asked.  
"You know about houses?" Snape asked forgetting what they were talking about. Raven smiled and pulled out a book.  
"Hogwarts: A history." she said pointing to the book.  
"Oh," he said looking back up at the castle. "Jasmine and I always had fights about what side we should be on. Light or Dark. She always wanted to join me but I wouldn't let her. It was too dangerous. Back then I was a spy on a very bad wizard..."  
"Voldemort." Krystal said for him. Snape looked at his daughter. She didn't flinch at all. She spoke the name as if he was just a neighbor or something.  
Krystal saw the look on his face and added, "I can read too, ya know." she said smiling a little.  
"Right. Well anyway she always regretted it. I'm glad now that she never did." he said softly.  
They walked silently up the great red oak doors that led to the many adventures that lay ahead. All thought about Jasmine or anything else was cut off as the quartet entered the Great Hall to see a very interesting sight. . .  
  
A/N: Ok Yes, I know. I'm evil. *MWAHHAHAHA* hehe. What is the sight? Who hoo. You're just going to have to find out later...because I need to write that first :) hehe. Well it's time to thank my reviewers!  
  
Carpathia: Aw, thanks. Yes indeedy Krystal is a firecracker! I enjoy writing her. She's fun to think of comebacks for. Thanks for the review!  
Kathleen: Ya I know! I couldn't think of anything for them to call him! I just sat there and thought of all the things that I would call him if I found out that he was my father, but none were suitable for him. I guess it all works out in the end though ;)  
Pan3: Thanks for the review! I like your pen name ;)!  
Emumoon: Well I can't really tell you about the girls being squids or not ;) don't worry, I agree with you and it would be unfair if they were. No worries though, I promise you! Hm. . .about Jasmine Baker. I think that a few of your questions about her will be answered in the next chapter. . . . but those might lead to more questions. . .. .hm. . .I guess that you'll just have to wait ;) it will all come out.  
PelinekaElikapeka-87: I plan to keep going. Thanks for the review!  
LostCat04: Cool we share the name Brooks! Right on! Well mine is actually a nickname. . . .my real name is kinda boring . .Caitlin Oh yippe. I like Brooks though because of Brooklyn! All the way! Ya, my other obsession other than Harry Potter is Newsies. It's ALMOST as good at Hp! Hehe. Thanks for the review.  
Ok Thanks for all the reviews guys! Be sure to review again though! Love yaz! Brooks ;) 


	3. Headquarters

Snape froze in his tracks. Ahead of him Lucius Malfoy, Minerva McGonagal, and Albus Dumbledore stood screaming at each other. It didn't shock Snape that Minerva was yelling; she seemed to yell a lot actually. What shocked him was that Dumbledore and Malfoy, of all people, were yelling at each other.  
  
"What do you mean, remove Albus from his position? You know what that will do don't you? It will ruin Hogwarts! Nothing will be alright!" Minerva screeched at Lucius.  
  
"I can't ignore the ministry, Minerva!" Lucius spat right back at her.  
  
"I will not back down! This place will be in enough turmoil with Voldemort back, me leaving will only make the problems bigger!" Dumbledore shouted at Lucius who didn't back down.  
  
"If you don't back down the ministry will make you!" Lucius said with a sneer. "They have interesting ways of doing so, I might add." He said his smile growing louder.  
  
But before anyone could hex or say anything else, Holly had awoken with all the screaming and shouting. All heads turned in her direction as she started to cry and scream. Snape almost dropped her, not expecting her to wake up.  
  
"Severus?" Lucius and McGonagal said in unison. They turned to look at each other with a glare.  
  
"Ah, you are back, Severus. And with Krystal and Raven no less. You seem to have a 'guest' too." Dumbledore said a slight twinkle returning to his blue icy eyes.  
  
Snape would have glared at the Headmaster, but he had sense not too. "Yes, Headmaster. Holly, she's Jasmine's youngest daughter." Snape said trying to keep the anger from his voice at how calm the Headmaster was now.  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore replied. "And they look just like their mother." He said practically beaming at the twins. They smiled their smiles and slightly blushed.  
  
"Mother?" Lucius and Minerva said again. This time when they turned to each other they sent each other death glares.  
  
"Yes, it turns out that these two, are Severus and Jasmine Baker's daughters." Dumbledore said looking at the girls with a smile.  
  
Whatever Minerva and Lucius were expecting, it certainly wasn't that. Anything would have been less shocking than to hear that THE Severus Snape had children, nonetheless with the beautiful Jasmine Baker. Minerva opened and closed her mouth several times. Lucius however, turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"I shall be leaving now. I'm sure you have a lot to do, with arranging your departure." he said with a smile, that would frighten the bravest of men.  
  
Dumbledore didn't respond. Lucius took his cue and left the castle clutching his left arm slightly.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that you three have some catching up to do." Dumbledore said turning to Snape. "I'll leave you to it then."  
  
"Headmaster---" Minerva began looking at him pleadingly asking with her eyes for answers. But she was cut off.  
  
"Minerva," Dumbledore interrupted. "I think I need something to eat, will you accompany me to the kitchens?"  
  
"But---I mean to say---oh, well, sure." she said after seeing the look on Dumbledore's face.  
  
And so Dumbledore and Minerva left walking down the halls chatting not so softly about Lucius and Snape's visit.  
  
"That was interesting." Raven said looking thoughtful.  
  
"Indeed." Snape said, watching the headmaster and the transfiguration teacher turn a corner.  
  
"What does Lucius mean, Dumbledore leaving?" Krystal wondered aloud.  
  
"That is something that is none of our business." Snape snapped turning to his daughter.  
  
"It's also something that you don't know the answer to." Krystal smiled.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and tried the counting to ten method. This child was going to drive him mad. "Let's just go to my headquarters," he said taking off at a brisk walk.  
  
"Headquarters? Doesn't that sound--" Krystal began.  
  
"Like an old vampire movie?" Raven finished her sentence.  
  
"Or just extremely creepy." they said in unison.  
  
"I hope you two don't do that often." Snape said turning right and walking faster.  
  
"You're out of luck, then," they said again smiling widely.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes as he reached the portrait to his 'headquarters'.  
  
"Password?" The man in the painting said.  
  
The painting itself was of a man who goes by the name Higs, sitting on a hill with his Labrador. The Labrador was hardly ever in the painting; it was usually in some field on the second floor running after butterflies.  
  
"Potions." Snape said sounding rather bored.  
  
"Why would you have your password, potions?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because, I'm the Potions Master here." Snape said entering his headquarters. Raven nodded her head and stopped walking when she saw what his headquarters looked like.  
  
There was little color anywhere. The only color other than gray, black, or white was the color of the potions on shelves high up on the walls. This did little to bring more life to the rooms though. There was a black leather couch and a black leather oversized seat to the right of the entranceway. In front of the couch and chair there was a fireplace with a small fire going. To the left of the entranceway were two doors. The door on the left was black and looked like some sort of heavy wood. The door on the right was similar but didn't look as heavy. In front of them, was a huge room, filled with bottles and books. To the girls, or any person who grew up with muggles or in fact were muggles themselves, this room would look like the experiment room for the mad scientist to test his experiments.  
  
"That would be my potions room. I do all my experiments there. No need for you three to go in there. Countless troubles occur there." Snape said saying a simple spell so that the potions room was behind a wall and a very large, heavy door stood with a snakehead handle.  
  
"The door on your right will be your room." Snape said opening the door next to his bedroom. Inside there were two twin beds on opposite sides of the walls. The color did not change at all and it was still rather gloomy. Snape seemed to be very proud of himself for making a room like this, the girls however tried to hide their dislike, well, that is Raven tried, but Krystal didn't.  
  
"This place sucks." she said turning up her nose.  
  
"Krys, don't be rude. It will be alright once we put up all of our stuff." Raven pleaded with her sister.  
  
"No, Rave," she said and then turned to Snape. "What about Holly?" she asked looking at her little sister who was still in Snape's arms. Holly had long since stopped crying. (A/n sorry I failed to mention that a while ago...)  
  
"Here," Snape said he waved his wand and a small bed was now in the middle of the room, the headboard touching the opposite wall from the door. On either side of the little bed were the twin's beds.  
  
"I'll leave you to it then." Snape said. Right as he said these words all of their trunks magically popped into the room. Snape turned on his heel and left the girls to unpack. He turned left once he left and entered his room.  
  
Now, Snape's room is the most welcoming room of the whole house, although to most it certainly wouldn't look welcoming. It was the only room, so far, that had the slightest bit of decorating. Beside Snape's large bed with green and black comforters and sheets, was a small side table with the single decoration of the whole house. A picture. You may think that the Severus Snape doesn't keep pictures. But he does. There is only one picture in the whole house that was worth keeping in his opinion.  
  
It was a picture of Jasmine and Snape, outside on a snowy day. Every once in a while Snape would throw a snowball at Jasmine and she would laugh and tackle him to the ground playfully. It was perhaps the only thing that could make Snape truly smile.  
  
Snape thought about Jasmine a lot. The way they knew what the other was thinking was something that always made them smile. They had the same outlooks on life and shared a lot in common. Although Jasmine was far more popular and people looked down on her for associating with Snape, Jasmine saw what no one else saw in Snape, she saw....  
  
"Snape?" Krystal or Raven shouted through the wall, whoever it was, Snape couldn't tell. "Snape, where's the bathroom?" she shouted again.  
  
Snape sighed. 'What did I get myself into?' he thought before going to answer the girls call.  
  
A/N: Ok guys I know this isn't really a long chapter...Ok well maybe it is. :) Ok time to thank those reviewers!  
  
Nic: Hey questions are fine by me! I'll answer them as good I can.  
1. A lot of people ask that question...are they witches or not...never fear though, I wouldn't make them not witches...well maybe but then my story (according to me) would go down the drain.  
2. Um...they don't know Snape because they didn't know Hogwarts...well they did but hold on a sec, and I'll answer that.  
3. They could enter the Hogwarts Express because.... well refer to the answer the question number one.  
4. That one will come out in a later chapter.... To be honest I forgot that little detail *blush* well I have it worked out now.  
5. Well...they haven't gone to school...yet.  
6. Well...refer to answer number five.  
  
Seth S: Aw, so sweet aren't ya? Actually I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your day to tell me you didn't like my story :) you make me laugh.  
Luceid: Thanks, Ya I agree with the space, thing. Hopefully if this chapter isn't spaced the way that makes it better, the next chapter will be.  
o-Raven-o: Man how can I even start to thank you? You have reviewed all of my stories! You take the time to e-mail me and everything! Thanks sooo much for reviewing my stories. I'm glad I have someone who really likes them as much as you do! Hehe Rock on with sharing the name Brooks! It's the best name on Earth, yes'siree. ;)  
And as o-Raven-o Said.... Go read my Fanfic...DOLLS OF TIME. Please anyway.... well if you don't just be sure to review here!  
Jen Riddle: Hey thanks for the review...I've read your story Changing Heart...I love it! Update soon!  
  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Hope to hear from you guys soon. Love yaz :* Kisses! ~Brooks 


	4. So Many Questions

Severus sat in his usual seat in the Great Hall, leisurely looking at the ceiling. The weather today was wonderful, a crystal clear blue sky, not a cloud in site. Everything seemed like it was headed for a good day, well as good a day as you can have being Snape.  
  
"Snape," someone shouted from behind the other side of the hall. Snape looked down from the ceiling and looked at his daughters and Holly. They were wearing the weirdest muggle clothing that Snape had ever laid eyes on.  
  
"What are you wearing?" he asked, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
Raven looked down at her shirt. 'Made' was stamped across the black fabric. Her pants were normal black jeans with chains. Her studded bracelets were in the usual places, and her arm warmers weren't crooked.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." she said looking confused.  
  
Snape turned to Krystal. She was wearing almost the exact thing only she had more 'studs' and accessories. "I'm wearing clothes," she said simply.  
  
Across the hall someone laughed out load, making the laugh echo across the empty hall. Everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore, with the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, Severus, the joys of teenagers." he said taking his usual seat at the head of the Hall. The girls smiled and Snape scowled.  
  
"Anyway," Raven said, continuing the conversation. "We're going to explore the castle."  
  
"No, you're not!" Snape said firmly.  
  
"What? Why?" the girls said in perfect unison. Snape would have smiled but he was a bit angry at the moment.  
  
"Because there are too many things that you could get into. And you would need someone to show you around the castle." he said as if it ended the conversation. Obviously, since he was new to this parenting thing, it didn't end the conversation.  
  
"No, we have you." Raven said smiling. Krystal nodded.  
  
"Me?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well who else?" They asked in unison.  
  
Snape didn't answer. No one else was around to do it. Albus was far too busy with preparing for the school term to start. So were all the other teachers. Snape being the person he was already had his plans laid out for the entire year. There was no excuse for him to back down.  
  
"After breakfast, I suppose we'll be going then." he said looking sadly at his oatmeal. The girls squealed and Albus smiled.  
  
"I do think that you're changing, Severus." he said.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Oh, what's this room?"  
  
"It's the transfiguration room."  
  
"Oh, and this one?"  
  
"It's the defense against the dark arts room."  
  
They never stopped talking. Going on and on about the changing staircases, and ghosts. Everything that he took as ordinary was extraordinary for them. Finally they asked a question that Snape didn't know the answer to.  
  
"What this one?" Holly asked reaching for the knob of a large oak door. Snape reached over and stopped her hand from turning the knob.  
  
"I don't know," he said. Should he go in? What if it's something dangerous? Think of all the things that could go wrong! Damn curiosity. Snape slowly opened the door and found something that made him sigh a breathe of relief.  
  
It was just a room, plain and simple. There were large comfortable looking couches, in the alignment of a large circle, and hot chocolate steaming from mugs on the coffee table. It's almost as if this was planned...  
  
"Whoa!" Raven said bounding into the room and plopping down on one of the couches. Insignificantly enough she choose the Gryffindor colored couch. She grabbed a mug of steaming hot chocolate and started sipping happily away on it.  
  
Krystal walked coolly over to the Slytherin couch and took a mug of chocolate too. Holly stayed by the door with Snape. When Snape started moving toward the couch with the Hogwarts, Holly followed. Snape stopped. So did Holly.  
  
"She admires you." Raven said smiling.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, quickly followed by Holly.  
  
Raven and Krystal sipped their hot chocolate in silence while Snape sat and tried to figure out what room this was. "Mmmm, this is good. I wish I had some more marshmallows, though." Krystal said. Instantly there was a pop and marshmallows were overflowing her steaming cup.  
  
The girls marveled this and Snape rolled his eyes. "The room of requirements." he said aloud distracting the girls.  
  
"Room of what?" Holly asked looking at Snape with a smile playing on her slightly rosy cheeks.  
  
"Requirements," Snape repeated losing patients quickly. "If you want something then it will come into the room," he said sounding rather bored.  
  
Holly's eyes widened and suddenly the room was filled with pink frilly lace and a pony. Holly squealed and jumped off the couch, running over to the pony and petting its fur softly cooing in its ear. The pony stood and looked down at the small child.  
  
Snape quickly waved his wand and said a spell sending the pony and the frilly pink decorations away. Holly turned to face him and tears filled her eyes. 3...2...1...  
  
Holly burst out in a screaming fit. She fell to the floor and started kicking and pounding her fists on the floor trying to make as much noise as possible. Snape stared at her, his face a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. How could someone so small create such a noise? Raven and Krystal jumped up and ran to their sister, trying to calm her down. Snape just stood there waiting for her to stop crying.  
  
"We have to do something funny." Raven said standing up leaving Krystal sitting on the floor next to the screaming Holly.  
  
"And what do you suggest we do?" Snape asked coldly. Raven glared at him for a moment before snapping her fingers. Instantly a black box made of glass and plastic appeared. Holly ran to it and pushed a button. Instantly a picture turned on. It was of a cat chasing a mouse around a kitchen, throwing knifes and other hazardous items around.  
  
Holly instantly stopped crying and looked at the screen, her small wet eyes sparkling against the neon colors of the box.  
  
'What is that thing?' Snape wondered.  
  
"Ah, Tom and Jerry will cheer anyone up." Raven said rubbing her hands together to get rid of the imaginary dust from working from her hands. Snape rolled her eyes at her dramatic ness.  
  
"What is that?" Snape asked moving closer to it.  
  
"It's a T.V." Krystal said sounding bored.  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"You sound like us, asking questions about magical things." Raven laughed. "It's a form of entertainment."  
  
Snape decided that the conversation was best left off there. "Wait a second," Snape said walking over to the 'T.V.' "Electronic devices don't work at Hogwarts. They go haywire."  
  
"Well, this one does, and now that we have one, Holly will not be torn away from it."  
  
'Great,' thought Snape coldly to himself. 'This is just another thing lying around in my house that I don't need.'  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The days went by uneventfully for the next few weeks. Everyone had met the girls and fell instantly in love with them. The girls seemed to really like tormenting Snape too. On this uneventful day in late August, Snape sat in a leather chair in his living room reading the 'Daily Prophet' He couldn't bring himself to concentrate on the paper though, now that so many questions were zooming around in his mind.  
  
Like how did the T.V. work in Hogwarts? Are the girls squibs? Are the witches? Why haven't they started school? Why didn't Jasmine tell him she was pregnant? How come Jasmine never told the girls she was a witch? Where did she go all those years?  
  
What had he done to screw up the relationship with Jasmine?  
  
That was the question that bothered him the most. He didn't know what went wrong. One day Jasmine decided that it just wasn't working out between them and she left his apartment and never talked to him again. Snape set down the paper as he remembered what happened that day...  
  
"Severus, we need to talk." Jasmine has said entering the living room of his apartment.  
  
"About what, Jazz?" He had answered putting down the paper.  
  
"About us." She said not looking him in the eyes.  
  
Snape wasn't expecting that one, anything but that. "Us?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes," she said pacing around the couch. "I don't think this is going to work out between us."  
  
Snape remembered almost crying. "What? Why?" he asked calmly. He was only calm around Jasmine; she had that effect on him.  
  
"Because, there is just too much going on in this world. No one's safe, we're not safe being together."  
  
"Jazz, I would die to protect you."  
  
"But there may be a time, when you wouldn't be there, I don't want you getting hurt. It's for the best, Severus."  
  
"Nothing's for the best when we're not together!" Snape said standing up.  
  
Jasmine had backed up toward the wall. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Severus..." she whispered. "I can't stay. I know he knows I'm here."  
  
"He can't know." Snape had said trying to convince her to stay.  
  
"He does. He'll kill us!" Jasmine had shouted at him.  
  
"Then we'll be together in Heaven! Jasmine we have to be strong."  
  
"Not US, but," she had started.  
  
"Us who? If not us then who?" Snape shouted coming closer to Jasmine. She held her ground and started into his eyes. Her eyes were the prettiest things in the world according to Snape. They sparkled with happiness almost all the time and when she was sad they had a shine to them that made you get lost in them.  
  
"Goodbye, Severus Snape." She had whispered gently kissing him on his lips. When she pulled away she was out the door before Snape could say anything.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
As Snape remembered this, he subconsciously put his fingertips to his lips remembering the soft butterfly kisses that Jasmine gave to only him. She was the only thing in his life that made him complete.  
  
Tears had sprung to his eyes. Jasmine was gone forever now. But how had she gone? The letter didn't say. No it did. 'Unknown causes.' What did that mean? Before Snape could think about it more, there was a knock on the door. Snape angrily wiped away his tears so no one would see him crying. Snape didn't cry. "Come in," he said in a low crackly voice.  
  
"Severus, are you alright?" Dumbledore's head appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." When Dumbledore was fully into the room, standing there looking at Snape, Snape continued, "What is it that you need Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I wished to talk to you about the school year." Dumbledore came and sat on a couch opposite from Snape. "I wanted to talk to you about the girls."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"It's just that I have found something interesting about them," Dumbledore said catching Snapes full attention.  
  
"What did you find?" Snape said now sitting on the edge of his chair.  
  
Dumbledore just smiled.  
  
A/N: Aren't I evil? Ok well since I'm sure ya'll want to see what happens, I'll update soon. Less than a week I promise I wouldn't keep a cliffhanger like this out. So anyway Plz review!  
o-Raven-o-Man thanks for the review! I love to get reviews from you; you're just so kind and wonderful!  
Dragonfly-tiger-thanks for the review Alicia! You're the one with the twisted mind! Hehe I can just hear you saying, ' I think not!' 


	5. Predictions of the wrong kind

"They what?" Snape shouted utterly surprised.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "They're witches. Extremely powerful witches," he repeated patiently.  
  
"But they can't be... I mean, they're sixteen, and they would have known of being magical when they were eleven." Snape argued.  
  
"They can be though. The girls have been magical since they were born, it's just that they were how to say...beyond the years of everyone else."  
  
"But then, that means that,"  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore interrupted. "The girls are the Gemini," he finished.  
  
Snape was flabbergasted; how could his girls be the Gemini? They were legendary. Connected to a prophesy not unlike that of Potter's. It said many unexplained things. No one really knew what it said, other than Dumbledore and Voldemort. And it was quite clear that Dumbledore wasn't going to tell anyone the true meaning of the Gemini, other than they were very important to the future of the world.  
  
"As you can understand, Severus, there must be certain... 'Precautions'."  
  
"Like what?" Snape asked a little nervous of the answer.  
  
"They will need to take occulumency."  
  
"But, that means that I would have to teach them. I'm certain that I couldn't attack my own daughters mentally."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "Think of all the pain they'll get if you don't teach them though. Voldemort is a very wise person. He knows that they are alive. It's only a matter of time before he starts forcing them into things."  
  
Snape looked at Dumbledore hoping to find something that suggested that this was all just a big joke, but as he looked into his eyes, he knew by the look in his dark blue eyes that this was serious.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Dumbledore and Snape had a very long talk about everything that would change around the castle having the twins around. They set up times for occulumency and times for extra teaching so that the girls weren't behind their class. Snape thought that it was ridiculous to have the girls actually learn six years worth of spells and potions in one year, but Dumbledore seemed to think that if they were the actual Gemini's they would be able to do it.  
  
No one knew, other than Dumbledore and Snape, that the girls had certain abnormalities to them. McGonagal always sensed something around them and was always eyeing them like she knew there was something about them, but McGonagal always had a certain thing for divination.  
  
Trelawney on the other hand, didn't have a clue that the girls were special.  
  
"Girls!" she had shouted one day causing Snape and nearly everyone else around them turn and glare at her for interrupting their conversation. "Girls!" she repeated. "I have the most exciting news!"  
  
"What news is that?" Krystal asked mildly interested.  
  
"I have new crystal balls!" she replied looking downright giddy, and making Snape scowl. Raven and Krystal hid behind their hands trying very hard not to laugh. Snape sent a glare in their direction and they stopped giggling. Well Raven did.  
  
"Come girls, test them with me." Krystal and Raven again started laughing but agreed to the old woman before she caught on about what they were laughing about.  
  
So the girls followed Trelawney to her tower and gazed into crystal balls. Trelawney had told them that they had a very bright future and would have no troubles. When Raven had told Snape about this, Snape simply replied, "Trelawney has been predicting for years now, and she has only made a few correct guesses."  
  
"Name one of them then," Raven shot back, sticking up for her.  
  
"That I would be seen through a different light."  
  
Raven looked at him quizzically. "Mom did didn't she?"  
  
Snape nodded in reply.  
  
So even dear Professor Trelawney couldn't predict what would become of the twins...  
  
A/N: Ok, so this is a very, very short chapter, but if I had kept going with the story you would be reading until next Tuesday. So the next chapter will be longer!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Like Gordy—Mordy and o-raven-o!  
  
Sorry, for not updating when I said I would. I guess I was just busy. But I won't be busy much anymore! :D My play is over, contest is next weekend, and then summer is here. Well practically.  
  
Oh ya, and I left things out about the Gemini because...well you'll see ;)  
  
Anyway,  
  
~Brooks  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
